pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum (Adventures)
Platinum Berlitz, also known as Lady (Missy in the Chuang Yi translation), is a character in Adventures, who is also one of the Pokédex Holders of Sinnoh. At the beginning, Diamond and Pearl thought she was their tour guide, with Diamond taking an early interest in her and Pearl getting a little annoyed and perplexed regarding her attitude. Appearance Just like most characters in the manga they are based on the playable characters. Platinum is based on the female character of Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Diamond, and Pokémon Pearl; Dawn. Personality Platinum is a well mannered and elegant member of the Berlitz family. She is often described as a princess and because of her heritage she starts off as rather aloof and refuses to tell her name to "commoners". However, she has made an effort to be less so, even biting back on impulse and telling Buck her name. She is very knowledgeable since the beginning of her journey she's decided that it's better to experiences things rather that just read about them, making her the chosen one of Uxie. Due to her connection with Uxie, she is given the title of "Understander". Biography Diamond & Pearl arc Prior to starting her Pokemon journey, Platinum was born into the Berlitz family, well known for their wealth and generations of scholars. Due to this fame, she became well acquainted with Professor Rowan. This led to her possession of the Pokédex and the three Sinnoh starters, which she was meant to provide her bodyguards. The original purpose of her Pokémon journey was to continue the Berlitz family tradition, by traveling to Mt. Coronet and obtaining a specific material used in creating the Berlitz crest. She didn't know that Diamond and Pearl were her bodyguards and she thought about it when she learned the truth but she still kept the two of them because of their friendship. She is being taught by Diamond and Pearl how to battle. Whenever she is battling a Gym Leader, Diamond and Pearl give her some tips. She met Cynthia while training for her battle with Gardenia. In later chapters, she swears to defeat Team Galactic's plans and forgives Diamond and Pearl for lying. Platinum arc Platinum makes another appearance in the Platinum arc. She bought a Villa after Steven Stone sold it before leaving back to Hoenn. Platinum planned to turn it into her Battle Zone base. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Platinum was mentioned in ORAS chapter 15 when Ruby questioned who the Berlitz family was. Pokemon On hand Given away Temporary Befriended Achievements Badges Sinnoh League *Coal Badge (Obtained in A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium) *Forest Badge (Obtained in Ring Around the Roserade II) *Cobble Badge (Obtained in Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu II) *Fen Badge (Obtained in Floatzel and Jetsam) *Relic Badge (Obtained in Mirages of Mismagius II) *Mine Badge (Obtained in Hurrah for Rapidash) *Icicle Badge (Obtained in To and Fro with Froslass) *Beacon Badge (Obtained in Shorting Out Electivire) Ribbons *Cool Ribbon (Obtained in Perturbed by Pachirisu) *Footprint Ribbon (Obtained in Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II) Prints *Castle Print (Obtained in Getting the Drop on Gallade II) *Arcade Print (Obtained in Cooling Off Heatran) *Factory Print (Obtained in Outlasting Ledian) *Hall Print (Obtained in Dealing with Dragonite) Trivia *She is both a Trainer and a Coordinator. **The reason she got into battles is because of her Piplup. *Her surname is Berlitz. Hence she is known as Lady Platinum Berlitz. **She is also one of the four Dexholders to have a known surname, the other three being Blue, Sapphire and Y. *She shows signs of enthusiasm at trying anything new. For instance, her excitement at going down in a coal mine on a tour resulted in her getting attacked by Kricketot. *She has a naivety about the Pokémon world and its customs. In example, she had never heard of Gym Battles or Pokémon Contests until her journey. *Platinum didn't know how to ride a bike until Diamond and Pearl taught her how. *Platinum does seem to giggle at Diamond and Pearl's skits, but every time Pearl points out that she giggled, Platinum denies it, but eventually admits to it in the end. *All of her Pokémon are female expect Rapidash. *It is shown that all of her Pokémon have Pokérus. Gallery Diamond & Pearl arc Galactic help.png|Platinum swearing to help defeat Team Galactic Platinum.jpg|Platinum Platinum training.jpg|Platinum and Prinplup getting ready for a contest Platinum on stage.jpg|Platinum and Prinplup in a Normal Rank Contest Platinum and Prinplup.jpg|Platinum ready for the contest Platinum determined.jpg|Platinum determined to read the letter Platinum arc Platinum smiling.jpg|Platinum introducing herself to Looker Looker serious.jpg|Platinum and Looker looking serious Platinum jumping.jpg|Platinum happy to see Looker Platinum watching the play.jpg|Platinum watching Diamond and Pearl perform The trio.jpg|Platinum watching Dialga and Palkia fly away The trio say goodbye.jpg|Platinum fist pumps Diamond and Pearl PlatinumArtwork.png|Platinum in the Platinum series See also *Dawn (anime) *Dawn (D&P) *Mitsumi Category:Coordinators Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters Category:Laboratory assistants